jordanbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jordan Edward Baumann Wiki:Staff Policy
The Staff Policy is a guidance to ensure proper behavior when entrusted with user rights. You must abide to the policy at all times. * You understand that user rights are not a reward or a right but are a responsibility to help the wiki. * You should never vandalize, spam, or in any way harm the wiki with malicious deeds. * You are responsible for removing inappropriate material. * You should always assume good faith when confronting users. * You must obey the Wiki rules at all times. Any infringement of these policies may result in removal of your user rights. In the case of bureaucrats, Wikia staff may be informed of their misbehavior. Activity When you have not contributed the wiki within a certain number of days, you may be marked partially active or inactive. If you have not contributed within 120 days (four months), your user rights may be removed. In order to assure that you keep your rights, it is best advised to notify the community of your upcoming absence. (Remember, we are not mind-readers.) Afterwards, you may then change the activity notice on the Admins page to the desired activity. * You are marked 24/7 if you contribute within 1 week. * You are marked super active if you contribute within 2 days. * You are marked very active if you contribute within 6 hours. * You are marked active if you contribute within 5 minutes. * You are marked semi-active if you do not contribute within 2 days. * You are marked partially active if you do not contribute within 25 days. * You are marked not active if you do not contribute within 30 days but have made some decent edits, usually making less than 30 edits per month. * You are marked inactive if you do not contribute within 60 days. If you have returned from the wiki after losing your user rights, you may choose to make another request at the "Request User Rights" page. You may be advised to follow-up on the new requirements. It is not guaranteed you will regain the rights. In the event of an unexpected absence, and therefore, no way to notify the community of your absence, you are still expected to request at the "Request User Rights" page. As previously mentioned, it is not guaranteed you will regain the rights. Users with Given Powers # Use the powers correctly. # Be a good example. As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrators like you. # Follow the promotion rules. * Earning rights are not always easy. To earn it, you must ask one of the bureaucrats in his/her talk page and not to promote instantly, the requested person will be voted by responses, "Support", or "Oppose". The requested person must have more "Support" responses than "Oppose" responses. If 2 weeks have passed, depended on which votes, the requested person will earn some special rights if they have 60% of the "Support" responses. ** To be a rollback, you must have 75 edits overall, and 30 mainspace edits. ** To be a chat moderator, you must have 200 edits overall, and 75 mainspace edits. ** To be a content moderator, you must have 250 edits overall, and 100 mainspace edits. ** To be a discussions moderator, you must have 400 edits overall, and 150 mainspace edits. ** To be an administrator, you must have 600 edits overall, and 200 mainspace edits. ** To be an bureaucrat, you must have 1,200 edits overall, and 400 mainspace edits. ** To be an VSTF, you must have 5,000 edits overall, and 1,500 mainspace edits. However, it is VERY unlikely as normal bureaucrats don't have that right. * Abusing the powers can cause a demotion. This is also the case if they don't follow the rules above. Category:Community